


门矢士仍未知道那通没来得及接听的电话是什么内容

by W_Mockingjay



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Summary: 不远处的一只蝴蝶摇摇欲坠，看起来似乎是大限将至，这个画面使得一种前所未有的不安感席卷了门矢士的全身。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki





	门矢士仍未知道那通没来得及接听的电话是什么内容

“嘟——嘟——”

“喂，阿士。是我啊，你还是不能吃海参吗？”

“很抱歉又说了这句话呢。但是实在想不出什么合适的开场白了，咳咳……”

“如果可以的话，请来老地方见我一面吧。这次没有什么阴谋，也不是恶作剧了喔。”

“只，只是想见一面这样子，之后就会永远给士自由了。”

“门……门矢……士……我……”

“喂？”门矢士终于击退了最后一个敌人，他总有一种这通电话必须接的直觉。“喂？有人吗？”

不远处的一只蝴蝶摇摇欲坠，看起来似乎是大限将至，这个画面使得一种前所未有的不安感席卷了门矢士的全身。

“喂！是海东吗？喂！喂？”得不到回应的门矢士打开水银幕，飞快的冲了出去。

蝴蝶的坠落了，光夏海伸手接住它的尸体，呼吸都放得很轻。她蹲下身子把蝴蝶尸体小心翼翼的放在地上，温柔的说：“你会成佛的，安息吧。”

空气中似乎传来了一声微不可闻的叹息。


End file.
